koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai
The Samurai or SW (戦国, Sengoku, lit. "Warring States/Kingdoms") force is an alliance exclusive to the Warriors Orochi series. The characters in this particular faction all follow a character from the Samurai Warriors series. Unlike the other factions, these characters are more likely to separate from one another after their story's climax. They also do not serve a particular lord for a kingdom and are joined by their common desire to end Orochi. Story When the world became distorted and combined, major forces of the Sengoku period of Japan were transported to Orochi's world. The first to stand against Orochi was Hideyoshi Toyotomi, unifier of Japan and his retainers with the help of the Hojo clan at Odawara, but they did not stand a chance against Orochi and his army. Next to stand against the demon was Kenshin Uesugi and Shingen Takeda, the God of War and the Tiger of Kai, who combined their military and strategic brilliance to stand against Orochi at Kawanakajima; however, Orochi still defeated their forces, and scattered them. Orochi then advanced onto Edo Castle, guarded by Ieyasu Tokugawa, the first Shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate, and his army but had sent out Tadakatsu Honda, his greatest retainer who might changed the course of the battle, with help from Masamune Date, Dragon of Oshu, and his army. However, even with the reinforcement, Edo fell and Ieyasu, Masamune and the defenders of Edo joined Orochi. The last Sengoku warlord to stand against Orochi was Nobunaga Oda, the Demon King. Curious as to seeing a human using the moniker Demon King, Orochi set out against Nobunaga and his army at Mikatagahara; even with numbers and formidable tactics and technology, Nobunaga still lost against Orochi. In the first game, Nobunaga and two of his men, Mitsuhide Akechi and Hideyoshi Hashiba start at Xiang Yang and save the outnumbered Guan Ping and Huang Zhong from the Wei forces who were allied with Orochi. The veteran general informs his savior that Cao Cao is at Honnoji. When Nobunaga arrives at the temple however, he finds it is Da Ji in disguise and is nearly burned alive. Xiahou Dun and Shingen Takeda arrive to assist. In Kyushu, Nobunaga's troops fight the Yellow Turbans who refused to side with Orochi and recruit them but prepare to give Sakon Shima a message to send to Sun Ce. The Oda army hold off Dong Zhuo's forces at Tong Gate, long enough for Sakon to complete his mission to tell Sun Ce on where Sun Jian might be. At Guan Du, the Owari lord attacks the castle held by Da Ji. To support Nobunaga's plan, Kenshin and Shingen joined forces and held off the main Orochi army at Nagashino. As the battle in Guan Du progresses, Ling Tong joins Nobunaga's force and help capture Guan Du; however, as the battle progresses, the battle at Nagashino turns worse, and ends with the reported death of Shingen and Kenshin. The Oda forces next head to Fan Castle to face off with Cao Pi, Sun Quan and the main Orochi army alongside angry Xiahou Dun. With things going according to the Oda and the defeat of his main army, Orochi sends a massive army in a full scale assault at Wu Zhang Plains, where Nobunaga sets his camp. When victory for the demons seemed at hand, Shingen and Kenshin arrive and save the day; Nobunaga had secretly send some reinforcements which allowed Shingen and Kenshin to hold out long enough and defeat the Orochi Army at Nagashino, which allowed the conditions of the attack on Fan Castle. The united clans set out to finish Orochi at Koshi Castle and in the battle's aftermath, prepare themselves for another era of war. At Koshi Castle, the Samurai Alliance conquered the southern garrisons, and even with Da Ji's trickery and the cannons at Koshi Castle, the Samurai conquered their original objectives thanks to help from Wu and Wei, who sent Zhou Yu and Li Dian with a group of armies respectively. Thanks to this help, the Samurai Alliance bested Lu Bu and defeated Orochi, and the Alliance went on their separate ways. In the second game, the leaders of the Alliance went their own separate ways, and the alliance was disbanded. At one point, Sakon Shima was traveling alone near Lou Sang Village where he soon found himself embroiled in a battle between Dong Zhuo and the Yellow Turbans. He then assisted the Yellow Turbans in defeating Dong Zhuo thanks to the help of Guan Ping, Huang Zhong, Xu Huang, Musashi Miyamoto and Yoshihiro Shimazu. In the battle, a strange man appeared and helped Sakon against Dong Zhuo and disappeared immediately after; the man had seen Sakon's potential and went away immediately, leaving Sakon and the others confused. After the battle, Sakon noted that since Orochi's defeat, the leaders of the Alliance: Nobunaga Oda, Kenshin Uesugi and Shingen Takeda had gone to their separate and "stubborn old ways again", noting that the chaos ahead won't subside, he needed to reorganize the alliance again. Since he was Shingen's apprentice for some time, Sakon decided to meet Shingen first as they "speak the same language". In Ji Province, Xu Huang and Musashi encountered Da Ji and remnants of the Orochi army with a mysterious girl in tow. Pursuing and defeating them, Da Ji then simply blurted out the plan to revive Orochi, which sends shivers down both Xu Huand and Musashi; reporting back to Sakon, and gaining the help of Kojiro Sasaki, Sakon's group then met Shingen's army, and managed to gain the help of Shingen personally. Sakon then moved to the next phase of his plan, to persuade the help of Kenshin and the Uesugi forces; helping a stranded Kanetsugu Naoe at Hasedo against Sun Wukong and the remnants of the Demon Army, Sakon was victorious and managed to gain an audience with Kenshin, who pledges his forces to the Alliance again. Sakon also managed to find the mysterious man again, a mystic by the name of Fu Xi, who told him that Kiyomori was recruiting warriors for the Demon Army and is planning to revive Orochi. Fu Xi then joined the Alliance to see what mankind can do. Sakon then planned to gain the support of Masamune Date at Chang Ban, but failed to do so since Orochi's influence had too much effect on him and dismissed the alliance, however, they managed to gain the support of Sima Yi, who was with Masamune at the time and was outmaneuvered by Shingen. Moving to a new set of plan, Sakon wants to gain the help of Sun Ce and Wu, whom he helped to defeat Orochi; at the same time, information reached the Alliance that Lu Bu and Kiyomori had joined forces in Liang Province to siege the Wu defenders at the time, led by Lu Meng and Gan Ning. Sakon sent Huang Zhong, Yoshihiro and Sima Yi to defeat them and gained the support of Wu. With this success, the Alliance moved to gain the last linchpin, Nobunaga Oda and his army; moving to Hulao Gate with Guan Ping, Sakon hoped to gain an audience with Nobunaga, but was intercepted by Kiyomori there. Holding out against the numerous forces of Kiyomori, Sakon managed to gain an audience with Nobunaga, who immediately agreed to support the Alliance once more, and defeated Kiyomori at Hulao Gate. Sakon then immediately send the Oda Army to assist the Uesugi Army at Baidi Castle, where the showdown between the Alliance and the Demon Army led by Kiyomori began, as Sakon had hoped to stop Orochi's revival. Although the Demon Army was defeated by the Oda-Uesugi forces and Kiyomori killed, they had failed to stop Orochi's revival, and Sakon then lead them to their final showdown against Orochi at Sekigahara, who was supported by Masamune and Keiji Maeda. With the help of Fu Xi, the Takeda army and Shingen, with all of their reinforced might of the Alliance, Orochi was defeated again and fell at Sekigahara, with his army scattered again. Victorious, Fu Xi commended Sakon for his efforts, and sets off on his own again. Warriors Orochi Leader *Nobunaga Oda Allies *Mitsuhide Akechi *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Guan Ping *Huang Zhong *Ma Chao *Okuni *Xiao Qiao *Zhang Jiao *Lu Xun *Gan Ning *Dong Zhuo *Ling Tong *Cao Ren *Sima Yi *Kenshin Uesugi *Kanetsugu Naoe *Shingen Takeda Subordinate Generals *Nobutada Oda *Toshiie Maeda *Nagahide Niwa *Kanbei Kuroda *Yoshimasa Tanaka *Morichika Chosokabe *Gongsun Yue *Zhang Ren *Meng Da *Guan Hai *Sun Li *Liu Feng *Yan Yan *Narimasa Sassa *Hanbei Takenaka *Hidemitsu Akechi *Bian Xi *Yang Xiu *Hidemasa Hori *Yoshiaki Kato *Yasuharu Wakisaka *Morinari Ando *Jian Yong *Leng Bao *Kazumasu Takigawa *Cheng Yuanzhi *Nobumori Sakuma *Morimasa Sakuma *Mitsuharu Fuwa *Nagachika Kanamori *Nagayoshi Mori *Bokuzen Ujiie *Masakiyo Morozumi *Shigeie Shibata *Ittetsu Inaba *Sadakatsu Murai *Zhang Man Cheng *Shigemoto Takayama *Hirohide Hirate *Masachika Matsuada *Toshinaga Maeda *Ujisato Gamo *Kaneaki Mimaki Warriors Orochi 2 (Orochi) This list refers to the faction's ranks during Orochi's story mode. It combines the Hojo and Toyotomi armies, the Uesugi and Takeda alliance, the Tokugawa-Date army, and Nobunaga's first army. Leaders *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Shingen Takeda *Kenshin Uesugi *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Nobunaga Oda Allies *Ujimasa Hojo *Nene *Keiji Maeda *Kotarō Fūma *Yukimura Sanada *Masamune Date *Ina *Hanzō Hattori *Ranmaru Mori *Nohime *Mitsuhide Akechi Subordinate Generals *Norihide Matsuda *Ujinao Hojo *Ujiteru Hojo *Ujinaga Narita *Naoshige Chiba *Norisada Ueda *Hiroteru Minagawa *Nobutsuna Sanada *Nagazane Irobe *Kastsunaga Irobe *Kagie Kakizaki *Yoshimasa Kiso *Nobuzane Takeda *Hidenaga Hashiba *Matabei Gotō *Teruzumi Akashi *Kanbei Kuroda *Toshinaga Maeda *Hidetsugu Hashiba *Morinobu Nishina *Genba Karasawa *Kagekatsu Uesugi *Takahiro Kitajo *Tomonobu Saito *Sadamitsu Usami *Nobutomo Arima *Nobukado Takeda *Nobumasa Okudaira *Masanori Naito *Bitchu Hineno *Masanobu Honda *Masakage Rusu *Nobuyasu Goto *Naomasa Ii *Tadasuke Okubo *Tadayo Okubo *Mototada Torii *Kojuro Katakura *Shigezuna Date *Yasumasa Sakakibara *Murashige Araki *Nagayoshi Mori *Nagachika Kanamori *Koroku Hachisuka *Ujisato Gamo *Mitsuharu Fuwa *Morimasa Sakuma *Tsuneoki Ikeda *Narimasa Sassa *Katsusada Shibata *Ittetsu Inaba *Nobuharu Tsuda *Bokuzen Ujiie *Kazumasu Takigawa *Morinori Ando *Hidemitsu Akechi *Nagayori Hara *Sadoki Ise *Shigemoto Akechi *Toshimitsu Saitō Warriors Orochi 2 Leader *Sakon Shima Allies *Xu Huang *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Musashi Miyamoto *Kojiro Sasaki *Fu Xi *Lu Meng *Gan Ning *Yukimura Sanada *Nohime *Nene *Guan Ping *Huang Zhong *Zhang Jiao *Shingen Takeda *Kenshin Uesugi *Kanetsugu Naoe *Sima Yi *Nobunaga Oda *Hideyoshi Toyotomi Subordinate Generals *Kiyomasa Kato *Zhang Bao *Zhang Liang *Katsuyori Takeda *Masateru Sanada *Kagetsugu Amakasu *Kagemochi Amakasu *Katsunaga Irobe *Nagazane Irobe *Tomonobu Saito *Takahito Kitajo *Kagie Kakizaki *Yataro Onikojima *Masashige Jojo *Toshihisa Shimazu *Zhang Ren *Matabei Goto *Kanbei Kuroda *Toyohisa Shimazu *Yoshihisa Shimazu *Kagekatsu Uesugi *Nobutada Oda *Yoshihiga Murakami *Kazumasu Takigawa *Nobushige Takeda *Masanori Fukushima *Koroku Hachisuka *Hidenaga Hashiba *Nobukado Takeda *Kansuke Yamamoto *Yoshimasa Kato *Masanobu Kosaka *Masatane Hara *Nobushige Oyamada *Nobufusa Baba *Masakage Yamagata *Norinobu Nishina *Masatoyo Naito *Masatsugu Tsuchiya *Aquila *Nobutoyo Takeda *Nobutomo Akiyama *Moritomo Saegusa Category:Lore